The invention relates to a system and a method of acquiring and evaluating a measurand of at least one component of a vehicle. In particular, the invention relates to a system and a method of acquiring and evaluating a temperature of at least a wheel bearing of a vehicle.
The temperature development of a wheel bearing is an essential indicator of the functional state of the bearing. For example, an increase in temperature is often an early indicator for the failure of a wheel bearing. Thus, a suitable means of checking the functioning and, thus, the operational reliability of the wheel bearing is to check the temperature of the wheel bearing at regular intervals.
In the prior art, for monitoring a wheel bearing temperature, melting temperature indicators are known, for example. The melting temperature indicators are built up such that, when a defined temperature is exceeded, one component melts so that the color of the indicator changes. When the component melts, its white surface turns black, for example. Thus, it is possible to determine whether a certain temperature is being exceeded at the measuring point.
The object underlying the invention is to provide a system and a method ensuring or allowing that a malfunction of a vehicle component, in particular of a wheel bearing is particularly reliably recognized.